fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Season X
Season 10, also referred to as Season X, and also known as Out of Time, is an update for Fortnite: Battle Royale that was released on August 1, 2019. The season's theme revolves around Time. The Battle Pass costs 950 V-Bucks. The story continues from the storyline that started in Season 3. How did it start? In Season 8, Polar Peak started cracking due to the volcano’s impact to it. In Season 9, we saw an eye of a monster appear in its interior. But during downtime for an update, the monster got out of Polar Peak, removing its main attraction, the castle, leaving footprints and even destroying some houses while swimming around the island. Afterwards a robot (later named the Mecha) is being constructed in Pressure Plant leading up to the end-of-the-season event which is hinted by certain holographic public service announcements and the countdown on top of the sky platforms. Not much of the event is relevant to this season except for, at one time, the Mecha opening the Loot Lake vault and takes the Zero Point sphere to get some more power. Afterwards the Zero Point sphere starts destabilizing throughout Season 9’s remaining time. According to the Season 10 / X trailer, only Jonesy experienced the explosion of the sphere. This witness took Jonesy to a recap of the storyline in its entirety, encountering Fishstick rowing a boat, the Skull Squad skin, as well as the butterfly hitting Kevin the cube. He then encounters Drift from Season 6, a Team Monster sticker, the Durrr Burger, and finally Peely, who betrays him after the smoothie incident. Straightly after that, Jonesy goes back to the island. Jonesy appeared near the returning Dusty Depot seeing the meteor about to hit it back in between Seasons 3 and 4. But this time, the meteor froze for the sake of the season and exploring what’s inside (what’s first seen in the S10 / X Battle Pass trailer). Some locations from Season 9 are still there because the meteor came from the sphere (unlike rumors that we are going back to any of the OG seasons). Season 10 / X officially started at this point. The Season X storyline: The Visitor’s capsule from Season 4 can be seen in the meteor, which is actually opened, thus letting him escape. He uses Dusty Depot to make Rift Beacons to make Rift Zones that can alter some POIs. To know more about the map changes, go down to take a look at it. The storyline stops here as of Week 3. Battle Pass Battle Pass tiers Free tiers Achievement rewards Challenges The challenges are now replaced by missions. Battle Pass Missions * Road Trip Guide * Rumble Royale Guide * Spray & Pray Guide * Worlds Collide Guide * The Leftovers Guide * Coming Soon: Junk Storm * Coming Soon: Hot Drop / Smash & Grab * Coming Soon: Blockbuster * Coming Soon: Boogie Down * Coming Soon: A Helping Hand * Coming Soon: Space Race * Coming Soon: Knights of Honor Map Changes As said above, Dusty Depot came back along with the meteor moments before hitting it in Season 4. The long slipstream is removed along with all of the Sky Platforms. Inside the meteor is The Visitor’s capsule originally found during Season 4, which is actaully opened for him to escape. In theory, he now uses Dusty Depot to create Rift Beacons to make Rift Zones that can alter some POIs into something else. The first, which is seen in the Season X Trailer and the leaks, is Tilted Town (from Neo Tilted). Tilted Town is a western-style location that restricts building and breaking to match the Western theme. The Neo Tilted slipstream is also removed. The second brings back Retail Row (from Mega Mall), but this time, with zombies. The Mega Mall slipstream is also removed. Season 10 Minimap - Fortnite.jpg|Minimap Teasers Teaser #1 for Season 10 was released on July 28th, 2019 at 16:29 ET, during the Fortnite World Cup. That was the first teaser of Season 10 and includes the caption: "Think Back. 8.1.2019" hinting to old locations returning. The first teaser showed off Dusty Depot, the second showed off the B.R.U.T.E., the third showed Eternal Voyager and Catalyst, and the fourth is a video teaser showing the Zero Point explosion (the first seconds of the Season 10 / X trailer). Teaser 1 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 1 Teaser 2 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 2 Teaser 3 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 3 Videos Fortnite - Season X - Story Trailer Fortnite - Season X Overview Trailer References de:Battle Pass Saison 10 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 10) Category:Battle Royale Category:Seasons Category:Season 10